the_mariomario54321fandomcom-20200213-history
The Moon World
The Moon World is MarioMario54321's 2013 movie. It is a series of videos. It is also the sequel to the Cosmic Crystal movies. It has a total of 10 parts (it has eleven parts because part 5 has part 5A and 5B). Cast Heroes *Mario *Luigi *MarioMario54321 *LuigiLuigi09876 *Starman3 *LuigiFan54321 *thecaptain64000 *Enzo (Prinplup14) *MarioGame2222 *Wario *Waluigi *Stario *Bombermoon *Moonlow Villains *Novuscurous *Lanuwigi *Seizore *Optimismo *Radioton *Crystore *Invort *Balgar *Lonar *Candel *Balck *Moonio Cameos *Jbro109 (Episode 6 only) Plot The Darkness Unleashed It starts out with Mario trying to teach Luigi the Take-Off Jump, a cannon-like jump without a cannon. Then Wario and Waluigi complain about never being invited to have fun with the YouTube Rangers and Mario Bros., where Wario gets so angry he kicks the Princess Peach castle's glass picture, opening a pipe to the Star World, where Wario and Waluigi enter. Lanuwigi, Waluigi's Star World Counterpart, assaults them to unleash the Moon World Master, who was sealed in the Moon World. Then all the others venture to the Moon World to prevent Lanuwigi from gathering the Moon World Master's right hand men from being unleashed, though one of them, Seizore, was unleashed and possessed LuigiLuigi09876, who then fights MM. Seizore loses. Cosmic Corruption Part 2 starts out with a bit of a bang: Cosmicalitaurus rages at Stario for allowing Wario and Waluigi in so Lanuwigi could access the Moon World and free the Moon World Master (TMWM). (It is also hinted how Cosmicalitaurus is TMWM's counterpart in some way.) Cosmicalitaurus then sends Stario to the Moon World to aid Mario & co. for stopping Lanuwigi. The scene then cuts to the Rainbowtastic Desert (where MarioMario54321 and the possessed LuigiLuigi09876 met and fought), where LuigiLuigi09876 is standing, perfectly unharmed, with a Lanu Orb (an orb that holds the spirits of TMWM's spirit guys) at his feet. (The actual name of this LO is the Rainbowtastic Orb.) Then Lanuwigi leaves, which makes LL09876 remember that Lanuwigi is the one who chucked the orb at him to get LL possessed. MM and LL then realize that Lanu Orbs possess you. They take this information back to the front of the Moon World (MW), where they meet Stario and he explains the legend of TMWM and Cosmicalitaurus (for details of this legend, see Novuscurous). Then MM54321 finds the Moon Tablet, which helps them find Lanu Orbs. Then Lanuwigi dashes to the location of the next orb, followed by LuigiFan54321, Starman3, and unknown to most of the heroes, MarioGame2222, who followed them to the MW. LuigiFan then makes a dash for the Cosmic Orb, but so fast he hits it and unleashes the spirit inside (Which was revealed to be named Optimismo in the next part). Then the possessed LuigiFan54321 battles Starman3 and loses, getting the Lanu Orb's influence out of him. The last part seen in episode 2 is LF54321 and Starman heading back to the front of the MW. Ultraviolet Absorption The third part of this mysterious series is basically just Wario and Waluigi reading the Moon Tablet, then thecaptain64000 and LuigiFan54321 venture into Zythurvion's Lost Chamber to attempt at acquiring the Ultraviolet Orb, but Lanuwigi beat them to it and corrupted Captain with it. Then LF battled Radioton (the spirit Captain was corrupted with), defeating him and getting another Lanu Orb. Crystal Of Justice Part 4 being the time to shine for Mario and Luigi, they both scale the Crystal Spire in haste when the Crystal Orb reveals itself. They reach the top, but then fight because they can't decide who should grab the orb. The fight causes Luigi to tumble off the tower, followed by the Lanu Orb, which lands on Luigi and possesses him. Crystore, the spirit who corrupted Luigi, then Moon Jumped back up the tower and fought Mario in his arena. When Mario won, him and Luigi agreed not to fight over such petty matters again. Meanwhile, MarioGame2222 is on the Moon World Faraway Beach, where he meets Moonlow. They agree to find their way around together. Whole Reversal A very brief Part, Whole Reversal is Part 5 of The Moon World. It comes in two versions: Part 5A (New Moon), and Part 5B (Full Moon). MM54321 and Starman3 have opposite roles while in Reversal Cave, depending on the version It starts off with the Reversal Orb revealing itself, sending MarioMario54321 and Starman3 to Reversal Cave. After exploring a bit, MM54321/Starman3 charges toward the Orb and somehow gets corrupted, likely by Lanuwigi. Invort, now free from his orb, challenges the one who was not corrupted to a duel. In fear of hurting his friend, the one he challenges refuses. LuigiLuigi09876/Enzo then finds the two (or three, depending on your view of it) and refuses to believe his friend is gone. He then replaces MM54321/Starman3 as Invort's duel opponent. After defeating Invort, LL09876/Enzo leaves with Starman3 and MarioMario54321, one of which is restored to his past self. The Least Evil Spirit After Novuscorous decides Lanuwigi has failed enough times, he resides to going after the orbs himself. Meanwhile, Stario and the group have moved on to the second area of the Moon World, which, as he says, will only get harder from there on out. Then the Star Orb reveals itself, sending Mario, Luigi, thecaptain64000, and Enzo to Star Climb, which is a course branching off from Novuscurous's Castle. Enzo and thecaptain64000 Take-Off Jump to it, leaving Mario to try to persuade Luigi to at least attempt a T-OJ. Before he tries, MarioGame2222 hops out of a pipe after being directed to the pipe by Bombermoon. Mario and Luigi question him and Bombermoon, and MarioGame explained he just wanted to help them. Then Bombermoon is about to tell the name of the Moon World Warrior when Novuscurous interferes, and Mario, Luigi, Bombermoon and MG2222 only barely escape before getting back to the group, meeting up with MM54321, SM3, LF54321, LL09876, Wario, Waluigi, Stario, and Moonlow. Meanwhile Enzo scales Star Climb, and when he reaches the Star Orb, Balgar, the Star Spirit, deems him a good vessel. Enzo falls, and while he is falling, Baldar possesses him. Then he loses in a duel against Captain, which sends Enzo and Captain back with another Lanu Orb. The Hidden Orb Bombermoon sees the Moon Tablet, but notices that a piece of it was gone and says it was important. Mario reminds Bombermoon to tell them of the Moon World Warrior when the Moon Tablet shows where the next Lanu Orb is at Moonlight Garden, but the orb is hidden. All of them go looking for the orb and don't find anything. Mario ends up at a secret place on a hill and hits the ? block, not knowing that the Moon Orb is in there. He is possessed by Lonar, the second in command of Novuscurous' army. Luigi defeats him and Lonar tells everyone that the vessels the Lanu Orbs possess become weaker, but that when their true form is released, they have more power. Spheres within Spheres Novuscuorus was talking with Lanuwigi about his failures, from Seizore to Invort, and reveals that he used him. The Moon Tablet reveals the next two locations of the next two Lanu Orbs: the Ending Sphere of Light (Which contained the Light Orb) and the Ending Sphere of Darkness (Which contained the Dark Orb). Stario tells the group about the five doors: One takes you back to the Star World, one takes you to Novuscurous's Castle, two can take you to an ending sphere, and one leads to a secret area. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi decide to go to the ESOL first. After Mario talks about the size of the ESOL, he decides to use the Take-off Jump, making Luigi jealous. Wario told him not to complain, then Mario found a tower with the Light Orb in it. The Orb taunted Mario and floated away, but it was caught by Waluigi, who fell, breaking the orb. Candel now had control over Waluigi, and fought Wario and lost. Then, everyone goes to the ESOD, where Mario searches for the Dark Orb. He finds it briefly, but the Dark Orb floated away, lust like the Light Orb, and Waluigi caught it. Waluigi said that how he got corrupted by Candel might be the same for him being corrupted by Balck. This fall is left at a cliffhanger. Trivia *At 12:19 - 12:24 in episode 1, there is a glitch where there is a flashing screen. *Early on in Episode 2, when Stario reacts to Cosmicalitaurus calling him off for not checking the pipe, a picture of the Cosmic Orb appears instead of a picture of a surprised Stario, which was supposed to appear. *Though unknown if this is an error or not, in Episode 2, Stario looks at Mario, Luigi, MM, LL and Starman for about 10 seconds and they don't say anything. It is possible they were just speechless. *The first poster of Into the Fourth Dimension 2, where it says it is going to be released in late 2013 appeared in a room in the last part of the series of videos Category:Movies Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:The Moon World Category:Moon World Category:The Cosmic Crystals Category:Star World Category:Videos Category:MarioMario54321's Videos